


7 8 9

by minseungchan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseungchan/pseuds/minseungchan
Summary: Yohan and Seungwoo are dating each other for a year now but they haven’t done any other intimate physical contact other than hugging. One morning, Yohan, who only needed two stickers at Starbucks to get the 2020 planner, asked his boyfriend to get a morning coffee together.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	7 8 9

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the typographical and grammatical errors ahead. 
> 
> Anways, I hope you enjoy reading!

We still don’t have a schedule today but I woke up early. It’s still 6 in the morning but I already got up and went to the living room. I just sat there and looked around the pictures posted on the wall. I looked at all of our members and I’m very happy that we’ll be promoting again soon. As I look at them one by one, I stared at one of the pictures for a long time.

Yohan.

Smiling is a reflex when I look at him. Honestly, I still can’t believe that he said yes to me when I asked him to be his boyfriend a year ago.

“Hyung, you are so whipped,” I got shocked at Dongpyo who just went out of their room while rubbing his eyes. He’s the roommate of Yohan. The members said that we shouldn’t be roommates because they don’t want to be awake every night. Huh, as if something like that would happen. We don’t even do kissing lol.

“He’s just the best you know,” I said while still looking at his picture.

“Hyung, stop it. You’re creepy,” he said and I just laughed. I looked away at his picture and faced Dongpyo.

“Is he still sleeping?”

“Yes. He’s sleep talking a while ago which woke me up,” he said and he sat beside me.

“Really?” I said while imagining him sleep talk. Cute.

“You can still hear him right now,” after he said that. I went to their room and sat on the side of Yohan’s bed. He’s quiet now so I waited for him to say something. While waiting, I reached for my phone at my pocket to take a picture of him while sleeping.

“Seungwoo hyung…”

Aw. This cutie is even dreaming of me. Don’t worry Yohani, your Ddeungwoo also dreams of you. This cute thinking in my mind was interrupted by what he said next.

“Kiss me now…”

Feeling hot, I went out of their room. Does he also wants kisses? Is he waiting for me to kiss him? But I’m the one waiting for him to kiss me because I’m afraid that he’s still not ready for that. I really respect him that much especially when he said that he still don’t have a first kiss yet.

I noticed Dongpyo still sitting in the couch so I decided to ask him, “Hey, does Yohan tells you something about…us?” 

He stopped using his phone for a moment and think. “Uhm… let me think hyung. Aside from him always telling about how you to spend your day together… I don’t think he tells anything other than that.”

“That’s all?” I asked again.

“Yes, hyung. Why? Do you want me to tell his complains about you just hugging him?” he teased me and we were both shocked. He covered his mouth with his two hands.

“Ohmygod I shouldn’t have said that,” he said.

“Dongpyo, you have to tell your father everything about that…” I tried to remove his hands but keeps on putting it back when I managed to remove him.

“Come on. Tell me or I won’t let you be our son anymore…” he slowly removed his hands and he still hesitated whether to tell me or not.

“Promise me you won’t tell it to Yohan hyung…” I raised my right hand and said promise.

“Uhm sometimes, he after he’s done telling me what you two did, he complains about you just giving him tight and warm hugs,” hmm does that mean he wants more than just hugs?

“He said that you’ve been together for a year now and he still hasn’t receive any kisses from you. Like last night, he said that you just gave him a hug again but no good night kiss.”

Oh…maybe that’s why he said kiss a while ago. I blushed at the thought.

“Ew hyung, you’re thinking of something gross aren’t you?” he stood up and went inside their room again. “I’ll sleep again, don’t tell Yohan hyung what I told you, dad.”

I’m alone again in the living room and I keep on thinking of my boyfriend. He’s not a baby anymore even if he’s your baby, Seungwoo. You can kiss him now and maybe more than that… oh no what the hell am I thinking?

“Hyung… you’re up early,” Yohan suddenly showed up in front of me. He sat beside me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and he rested his head on my chest. I think he closed his eyes. My Yohani’s still sleepy…

“You should sleep more, Yohani…”

“I don’t want. Can you take me to starbucks? I want coffee,” he said with a hoarse voice. Damn, not that sleepy voice, baby. Not now that I just found that you also want kisses.

“I can just make one, you know,” I said.

“But I still need two stickers to get the 2020 planner,” he sat straight, freeing himself from our hug. Aw, he’s looking at me with puppy eyes.

“Fine, I’ll just get changed,” I said and he smiled. We parted ways to go to our own rooms.

We arrived at starbucks in less than 15 minutes. It’s still too early so there’s no waiting line. I let him sit first and I went to the counter to order.

“Good morning sir, may I have your order?”

“One hot green tea latte and a dark mocha frappe, please.”

“Name, sir?”

I was about to say Yohani and Ddeungwoo but I think that it would be too complicated so I just said to put 9 on his drink and 7 on mine.

It wasn’t too long before our orders arrived.

“Hyung, let’s just drink it at our dorm. It’s too cold here,” he said and I agreed.

We’re now back at our dorm and we decided to go straight to my room. We were just sitting on the bed and we’re just talking about random things. We finished the coffee so we placed it on the table beside my bed. After that, I pulled him for a hug.

“Why did you put numbers as names, hyung?” it’s only now that he realized the cup names. I gave him a smirk and ordered him to count from 1 to 10 out loud.

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. What’s with the numbers?” he asked again so I ordered him to count again from 5-10.

He counted again but still doesn’t get it. I chuckled and ordered him to count from 7-9 this time.

“7, 8, 9…” he repeated saying it for almost five times now and still doesn’t get it.

I moved away a little for us to look at each other and after a moment of staring at each other’s eyes, I gave him a smack and he looked at me with wide eyes along with a flushing red cheeks. 

“Yohani, you’re 9 and I’m 7. I told you to count. 7 _8_ 9,” I said emphasizing 8. He seems to get it now so I gave him a kiss again. This time, it’s not just a smack but a real kiss. Longer and sweeter.

“Hyung…” he said which refrained the kiss to get deeper. Hehe is my baby scared of getting eaten?

“Don’t worry, Yohani. We’ll take it slow. Like how we waited for a year to finally kiss each other.”

He then smiled at me and hugged me. I planted a small forehead kiss. I felt his hug became tighter.

“Who said we’ll wait for another year for that, ddeungwoo hyung?”

WHAT?!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
